A hybrid vehicle having an internal combustion engine and a motor is known. The internal combustion engine is, for example, a gasoline engine or a diesel engine. Exhaust gas of these engines contain particulate matters (PM). Therefore, there is a case where a filter such as a DPF (Diesel Particulate Filter) or a GPF (Gasoline Particulate Filter) is provided on an exhaust passage of an engine for the purpose of reducing the PM.
When the PM deposit on these filters, an exhaust gas resistance increases. Therefore, a reproduction control of combusting the PM deposited on the filters with use of exhaust heat or the like of an engine is executed at an appropriate timing.
Moreover, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-203934, there has been a known technique of facilitating a reproduction of a filter by rotating an output shaft of an engine with use of a motor and supplying air to the filter to thereby combust the PM described above.